Comfort
by WorkandHotdogs
Summary: After the events of 'Ricochet Pt3', Zoe is on hand to offer Nick some much needed comfort. One-Shot but may continue.


_**A/N: Hello you lovely folks. It seems like forever since I last posted anything. Major apologies for that. I hope you'll forgive me. Anyway, this little one shot came from the fact that I always imagine than Zoe is always there to give Nick some comfort when he needs it. Set after tonight's (17/3/12) ep. I hope you enjoy. P.S. They still aren't mine no matter how much I wish they were.**_

The weight of the gun in his hand sent a chill through him. A shudder passed through his body as his mind replayed the scene of the bullet leaving the barrel and piercing the man's chest. Nick was glad to hand the weapon over to Yvonne. Tears stung at his eyes as he turned on his heel and headed back inside. He could barely make eye contact with his staff but felt Zoe's gaze follow him the entire time he passed through the reception area. The feeling continued as he walked; she was following him.

Nick reached out for the door handle and felt a warm hand come to rest atop his. He turned to look at her, and then opened the door.

He sat on his office chair whilst she perched on the edge of his desk, mindful of the stacks of paperwork.

"What a day, Zoe," he said, his voice seeming miles away.

"I know. We know things can get tough sometimes but days like today make you wonder whether any of this is worth it."

She sighed gently and closed her eyes for a moment. Zoe felt Nick's hands close around hers; a mirror of moments earlier. Warmth and comfort exploded in her chest. She raised her head and allowed her eyes to open again, focusing on him. Nick still looked haunted.

Not knowing what else she could do, Zoe slid from the desk and stood in front of him. Instinctively they came together; Nick resting his head on her chest, arms wrapping around her body whilst Zoe's fingers ran through his hair, holding him to her.

As strange as it seemed, no matter what happened between them, if one of them needed comfort or support the other was always there to give it. Zoe cherished the fact that Nick still trusted her enough to let her in. Nick's only thoughts were centred on how lost he would be without her. He nuzzled closer; his eyes stayed tightly shut as he continued to breathe her in. He didn't want to move. Nick wanted nothing more than to stay here, like this, with Zoe. The rest of the world could disappear in a heartbeat yet as long as he was here then that was okay.

She was a beacon, always guiding him back to where he needed to be. And, although he doubted things would ever return to how they once had been, he was sure he would always love her.

"Everything's gonna be okay, Nick. I promise." Zoe's voice was barely above a whisper. She could feel the wetness of his tears soaking through her top, so she cupped his cheeks and raised his face to look at her. Her thumbs wiped away the tears he hadn't even realised were falling.

On impulse he stood, not really knowing why until another urge drove him to move again; he reached for her face, toying with her ear as he'd once done a lifetime ago then gently, chastely, pressed his lips to hers.

The kiss was over a second after it had started. Zoe stood unmoving, not quite knowing how to react.

"I'm sorry, I shouldn't have done that." Nick spoke softly.

Regaining her composure Zoe shook her head, "It's fine Nick, really."

"Is it?" A double edged question if ever he'd phrased one. He wasn't expecting any kind of big reconciliation tonight; all he'd hoped for was some comfort and possibly a lift home. Yet here she was, allowing herself to cover old ground maybe hoping that this time, something new and spectacular would grow.

Zoe answered his question with a kiss. It was slow and gentle and deliberate; each of them savouring every second. His hands rested on her hips as her fingers returned to his hair.

She looked at him, breathless. "I should go," she whispered. Zoe turned and made her way to the door.

"Zoe!" He called after her, his voice thick with emotion.

She turned her head, caught his gaze for a moment and then continued her retreat.

Nick sighed and slumped back into his chair.

He hoped things wouldn't always be this way.

_**A/N: Thanks for reading. xo**_


End file.
